Mixing Business With Pleasure
by Lord of the Darkness Flames
Summary: Sango and Kagome are college students when Kagome decides it is time for her to come out of her shell and find a guy. She falls hard for her professor, Inu Yasha, and continues to try to allude her admirers. Sango gets sent to a counselor by one of her p
1. First Days Can Be Spent with the Trees

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuayasha or profit from it.

Well here is a new story that I decide I would put up. Well it's one of two new stories that I'm putting. I will be adding another one soon. Also I will be updating my other two stories as well.

* * *

"I can't wait to go to college!!" Kagome said excitedly while walking with her best friend Sango out their house and to Sango's to car. 

"Well, I'm not excited about it," Sango said before groaning very loudly.

Kagome giggled at her best friend's response to school.

"How could you be excited by going to back to school?" Sango asked while unlocking the door to her car.

"I don't know why," Kagome said with a shrug. "I guess I just love school," Kagome said excitedly again while opening the door and sliding into the front seat of Sango's red 2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione and closing the door gently.

"I know why you love school so much," Sango said while sliding into the driver seat.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked with an arch brow.

"Because you're a nerd, and only nerds love school," Sango said with a smirk.

"I'm not a nerd!!!" Kagome said defensively while folding her arms across her chest.

"Sure, let's go with that," Sango said before smiling as her car purred to life.

Kagome rolled her eyes before showing her sassy side and mockingly mimicked her best friend. She laughed at the glare Sango sent her direction and poked her side before remarking, "Just remember who will be begging whom for a study and Chinese night once midterms hit."

"Whatever, Kags. Who will you be begging for help to protect your weak ass?" Sango teased her back and returned the poke in the side.

Kagome just busted out laughing. "Now we know why we stick together so well. We both need each other. Or else, you would be failing, and I would be in the hospital continuously."

Sango started to laugh hard at that sentiment. She had to admit that it was true, but it had always been that way for them.

The friends were quiet for a minute or two before Kagome piped up with her excitement at the start of school. She was happy that despite their age differences, they would have a lot of classes together. Sango had taken some time after high school to travel around a bit and just work while deciding what she wanted to major in.

Sango just shook her head, laughing at the enthusiasm.

Kagome sighed sadly and thought while looking out the window, "Why do I have to be single? Maybe I ask for too much. Or, maybe I'm am just too shy."

Kagome sigh again and then turns her head to see a Sango looking at her with an arch brow.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Sango's eyes widened by a fraction. "Nothing. You just spaced out for a second there."

"Sure." Kagome said dryly and turned her attention back outside through the window.

"She is so sad." Sango thought while driving. "Maybe it will be a guy that she will like there." She continued to dwell on it as she took another peak at the sad looking Kagome.

She started to talk after a moment of silence in the car. "You know something? I never really had a serious boyfriend before. I kinda hope to find somebody soon that at least catches my attention. Hmmm… Who knows, right?"

"I had a serious relationship before," Sango confessed, which shocked Kagome and caused her to remain silent as she hoped the other girl would go on.

When Sango didn't go on, Kagome finally had to ask about it. "With who?"

Before she could answer, she pulled up into a parking spot at school.

Sango killed the engine and hopped out. Kagome followed suit and dashed around to Sango's side as quickly as she could.

"Now, tell me all about Mr. Guy-I-Was-Serious-About-And-Hid-From-Kagome."

Sango ignored Kagome as she walked toward the door of the building where their class was.

Kagome continued to bother Sango in an attempt to find out more about this mysterious boyfriend before she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw some body that she didn't want to see.

"Oh shit," Kagome muttered.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked as she noticed Kagome had stopped questioning her and had actually cussed-a habit that the girl had picked up from herself.

Instead of answering, Kagome hid behind a tree.

"Oh shit, what is he doing here?" Kagome thought nervously.

Sango looked at her friend who had just lost her mind and went over to attempt to extract her from behind the tree only to find herself pulled behind it as well and her mouth covered.

Sango was finally able to look at the direction Kagome was watching intently and saw why they was hiding.

"You're hiding because of Hojo?" Sango asked while still looking from the tree.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. I will continue this story depending on how many reviews. 


	2. New Teachers and A Old Crush

Here is the long and waited update of Mixing Business With Pleasure. I want to thank my beta for the wonderful work. Also I want to thank all every body who review the first chapter. As promise I will continue this story.

* * *

"You're hiding because of Hojo?" Sango asked while still looking from the tree.

Kagome nodded in response, too scared to talk because she thought he would hear her.

"Why Kagome?" Sango asked with an arched brow. "Hojo is a nice guy."

Kagome look at Sango like she was crazy.

"That's the problem; he a nice guy. I like my boys a little on the bad side," Kagome said while getting up and walking a different way to get in the school.

Sango followed right behind her after taking another look at Hojo standing there talking to one of classmate from high school.

"Why in the hell do you like bad boys?" Sango asked, sounding like an older sister.

Kagome shrugged and just kept walking.

"Answer me!!!" Sango demanded with a threatening tone that sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

"I don't know. Probably the same reason that you have to coddle me," Kagome shot back in a singsong voice.

"Look, you little spoilt brat," Sango started. "I thought your dumb ass learned from that last time one of those bad boys crushed your damn heart!!!"

Kagome turned and looked back at her friend. "Well, my dumb ass doesn't want to bored with a good boy. I would prefer a little adventure."

Sango stared at Kagome in disbelief. "I can't believe that little..." Sango cut herself off as she walked away from Kagome as quickly as possible towards the building to their first class.

Kagome looked at her friend's shocked expression and grinned.

"You get on my damn nerves!!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled before entering into the building.

Kagome just blew her a kiss and said, "Yeah, I love you too." She looped her arm through Sango's and went with her to look for their classroom.

Sango gave Kagome a grin as she walked them toward their first class of the day.

They walked into the room and found a couple of seats towards the front but next to the windows. Kagome took the one up front with Sango taking the one behind her.

"So, what's first for today?" Sango asked while looking around the room.

"Well, our argument about good versus bad boys is all done with for the moment, so why not moving onto our tift about getting our homework and studying done?" Kagome grinned widely and laughed about the little joke running between them.

Sango rolled her eyes.

Kagome laughed harder. "It's history, remember? You didn't want to end the day with the boring class."

Before Sango could respond, she heard a very familiar and rough voice.

"I wonder is that..." Sango thought before her thought came true. "Oh shit..." Sango mumbled.

Kagome turned and looked at what had caught Sango's attention. It was then that she saw the person talking to somebody else.

"Koga?" she whispered.

Koga turn his head in the direction he heard his name being whispered. When he turned around, he was shocked to see Sango and Kagome sitting in HIS classroom.

Kagome and Sango looked right at Koga, before looking at each other with an annoyed look. They groaned when they saw that Koga had a huge smirk on his face as he walked towards them.

"Damn, here comes this asshole," Sango said in disdain.

Kagome looked at Sango with an arched brow. "What is your problem?"

Sango looked at Kagome like she lost her mind. "You know that I can't stand Koga." Her voice was cold, and her gaze was focused on him as he closed in on them fast.

"And, why can't you stand him?" Kagome was looking over Sango very curiously.

Sango was about to answer Kagome's question until she felt Koga's presence standing in front of them.

"Well, well. Lookee here," Koga said with a fang filled smile. "Two of my favorite girls from high school: the beautiful Kagome and the lovely but tom boyish Sango."

"Shut up Koga. It was a freak of nature that we ended up in the same school. So, why don't you stuff it yourself, and I won't be forced to stuff something else myself." Sango was smirking and cracking her knuckles while Kagome was turning red.

Koga chuckled at Sango's little outburst. "Still the same old Sango, I see," Koga said with a smirk.

Sango, who was already known for her short fuse, pulled her fist back and let it fly only to snap a few inches past where Koga's face had been. Kagome looked down at him and stuck her tongue out. "I don't think you should mess with her. You're not fast enough to react when you obviously piss her off."

Koga smirked at Kagome before pulling Sango up in the air by her shirt.

Sango glared at the wolf. "What's you deal? Put me the fuck down now!"

"I'm going to tell you this once: if you ever hit me again YOU WILL BE SORRY." Koga said with a fierce growl.

Kagome saw her opportunity while he was distracted and pulled her leg back before sending her knee strategically into his groin as hard as she could. Thankfully, she had been playing yard sports with Sango.

Koga's eyes turned blood red as he held his poor groin and growled in pain.

Kagome's response was to just yell at him. "You don't pick up people-especially girls!-and dangle them in the air like a cat toy or something. You had just better be thankful that it was me and not her that kneed you. And, I will do it again if you deserve it, asshole."

After she finished yelling, Koga pinned her to a wall nearby.

"You are a feisty little wench, aren't you?" Koga asked in a cold whisper.

Kagome's eyes grew larger as she looked into his.

Koga licked the shell of her ear slowly before looking back at her.

Her body froze, and she held her breath, waiting to see what he intended.

Koga smirked at Kagome's body tensing. He slowly backed up while looking at her.

"I like you Kagome," Koga said before walking away and sitting down in his seat.

"What the hell? Sango, you never said he was completely crazy. He likes me? I kick him in his family jewels, and he likes me?" Her voice reflected her incredulity as Sango pushed her behind into a chair.

"Just settle down Kagome. We will take care of this later. Class is going to start soon."

Sango gently pushed Kagome into a seat, a little surprised at her outburst. She was the forceful one, and Kagome was the smart one.

She took her seat just in time for class to start up with the usual droning as the syllabus was discussed along with other policies and procedures that described absences, make up work and any other situations that usually arose during a semester.

At the end of class, the two girls walked out of the room.

"Well, I will meet you at the car after our last class. K?" Sango said as she pulled out a folded up piece of paper that had her schedule on it from her back pocket.

Kagome nodded and flipped her folder to look at the outside of back where she had slid hers.

"I have a lab at 6 tonight. Don't forget that," she said.

"Alright. We can always go grab something to eat while we wait. Bye," Sango said before heading to the building where her class was.

Kagome sighed and headed to her Algebra class, which flew by without Koga in it. She spent her hour break in the student union, working on the short math assignment.

She finally made it to her Biology class, last class of the day except for that lab.

"Hey babe," Koga said cheerfully as he saw Kagome walk into class.

"Oh god, not you," Kagome said with a huge, throaty groan.

"Aww, you hurt my feelings," Koga said with a fake whine.

"Whatever wolf-boy," Kagome said as she sat a few rows across from Koga, wishing that there were somewhere further away from him and preferably out of his sight.

"So, who is the teacher in here any way?" Koga asked while setting his feet on the table.

"Why don't you look at your schedule and see the last name, dumb ass," Kagome shot back with growl. Man, this guy just couldn't take a hint. She was still pissed at him from earlier and wanted to introduce her foot to his groin again. Taking in a deep breath, she let it out and waited for class to start.

"Hello. I am Takahashi, but I prefer to be called Inuyasha. This is Biology I. I will hand out the syllabus and start to go over that and all the other crap I am sure you are sick and tired of hearing by now and will just block out," he said with a grin as he walked into the room, setting down his backpack on the table at the from before pulling folders out.

He was dressed just like everybody else in there-tee shirt and jeans with tennis shoes.

Inuyasha turned around, and the girls the room just gasped at the site of him. He restrained himself from rolling his eyes as he began to hand out the papers.

"Wow, you're a hottie!" one of the students shouted out.

"I agree!! Do you have a girlfriend?" another shouted out as well.

Inuyasha just smiled as his female students' comments. He also had to resist the urge to groan. "Now, let's not get too personal. Ok, girls?" he said in a rather bored tone in an attempt to discourage that line of questioning.

He saw a familiar face as he was handing out the papers. He grinned a little. He would have so much fun screwing with that wolf this semester. He just hoped he had him in lab too. Revenge is so sweet.

"Stupid ass girls, drooling over the teacher," Kagome growled fiercely at the stupidity of the others. "Oh my god…" It was her old crush. "Inuyasha?"


	3. A little Update

Hello, all my reviewers. I have good news and bad news. The good news is, I'm working on my the chapter for this storie, I may be making a new horror story for Inuyasha, and last but not least I appricated your patience and I will try to updated before next month. The bad news is, the chapter probably won't be put up any time soon maybe in two weeks or less, I'm very busy so the chapter might take long to write and I'm having slight writers block.

So my faithful reviewers, please be patience and I will update soon as can. College classes takes alot of my time now.

Until I update this story, see ya.

Lord of the Darkness Flames


	4. Revenge Is Sweet!

Fianlly! I updated on of my stories!! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. I work my ass on this chapter.

* * *

Inu Yasha turned to where he heard his name being called and grinned to himself when he saw it was somebody who he went to high school with some odd years back.

"Yes, Ms…." Inuyasha said pretending not to know Kagome for his own amusement.

Kagome look back at with astonishment.

She stamped her foot and let out a low growl of irritation. He knew her. She knew that he knew her. "Mr. Inu Yasha Takahashi. I know you know exactly who I am. Don't play stupid with me, you… you… you idiot!"

Inu Yasha feigned shock. "Well Little Miss Anger, I don't have any idea how you think you know what I am supposed to know, but I have never seen you a day in my life." Inu Yasha stated with smirk decorating his face.

"Fine, if you don't know me, then I will just go on. Talk to you later, Mr. Takahashi." Kagome left with her head held high and opted to head towards the library.

Inu Yasha shook head in amusement. "Same old Kagome, I see," he thought with a sly grin. "Ok class, before we get started, does anybody else want to leave?" he asked his remaining students in the room.

Kagome stormed out of the building and looked at the syllabus in her hand. She smirked when she noticed that his office was in the building across the parking lots in front of her. Not very far away.

She giggled girlishly to herself and walked in inconspicuously. Walking around the corner, up the stairs and then another flight of stairs, she located his office finally and began to fiddle with the locked handle. She would really have to remind him about who she was.

She finally met with success a few minutes later when the door opened up. She was thankful that this was an older building. She dug around her big bag that she had with her and pulled out the few items that she would need.

Only one student got up and left after he asked the others his amusing question.

"How dare you just let her walk out the room you ignorant asshole!!!!" Koga yelled before jumping up and walking out of the room and following Kagome. He watched her curiously as she first headed in the direction of the library then stopped and looked at the papers in her hand and headed into the older building across the lots.

Inu Yasha just smirked and continued to teach his class. "I thought this job would be boring, but now, I'm teaching two of my old classmates. I'm going to have fun for this semester," he thought, his smirk widening on his face before he composed himself and began with his short lecture on the syllabus.

"Well, now that everybody is ready for class to begin and don't plan on leaving, look at your syllabus. On the front, there is my contact information. If for some reason, you are not able to make it to class, please use it. Otherwise, I do not offer make up for anything, including tests, that you will miss. Your homework is listed along with an outline of each class meeting. Everything you will need for this class as well as the lab that goes with it is listed here. Pay your lab fees to whichever professor you have for the lab. Enjoy today, and class is dismissed."

Inu Yasha smirked to himself over his record breaking first class. He had only used up a few minutes of his first meeting, but he didn't really want to get into depth with the syllabus. These kids here were in college and could read. If not, well, they were doomed to fail his class anyway.

Koga walked up behind Kagome, staying as concealed as he could. He watched her interestedly as she worked to break into Inu Yasha's office. He knew that was where she had gone with that mischievous look on her face.

He admired that expression and stayed in the hallway for a moment more as she became engrossed with putting gum in the seat and under papers on the desk. He also knew that she would be setting up other little booby traps for that hanyou.

He watched her, entranced, for a few minutes before quickly getting to the room with her and shushing her from startling.

"I want to help. That was wrong of him. Plus, you know if I can get to that bastard that I just at the chance," Koga whispered quietly.

Kagome just grinned and nodded, silently telling him to start gluing some of the books to the shelves.

She giggled with glee as she crawled underneath the desk and began to paint with her lipstick and eye make up on the underside of his small desk. She knew that his legs would brush along here since he was pretty tall.

"All done," she announced softly and both of them began to try to sneak out.

"You know you can get in trouble if he finds out what you did, don't you?" Koga asked Kagome while walking back to their class.

Kagome grinned before she answered, "Yeah, I know, but he will remember who Little Miss Anger is." Kagome's grin merged with a huge smirk and a gleam in her eyes.

"Kagome is still as temperament as before," Inu Yasha thought as he walked towards his office to make some lesson plans and prepare his lecture notes even further. "Having her in my class will be very entertaining." As his thoughts continued, he opened the door to his office and turned on the lights. He placed his folders on the desk.

Koga grabbed Kagome and tugged her down the hall in the opposite direction that Inu Yasha was coming from. They had to get out of there. He thankfully had thought to spray some of the air freshener that was in the window to cover up their scents.

Inu Yasha grabbed his book for one of his classes and nearly sat down before he remembered that he needed a new reel of paper. He quickly nabbed some. Just as he began to sit again, he groaned and grabbed a soda out of his small fridge. He really needed some Tylenol after that class. Just as he was going to snatch a stack of papers, he realized that they weren't coming so easily, so he pulled harder.

An audible rip sounded through the room, and the momentum of his yank sent him crashing back into his chair.

"What the hell?" he gasped, surprised until he realized that he had pissed Kagome off. He knew that retribution from her had to be coming.

He looked at the papers in his hand and the few pieces still stuck to the table. He groaned and turned to flop his head onto the desk for the moment. Did she have to glue his papers that he was updating for his class?

He groaned and laughed as he heard a knock at his office door. He knew who was there.

"Come on in," Inu Yasha said with a huge smirk.

Inu Yasha's smirk receded when he saw who it was walking into his office. Koga sauntered in with a grin that took over his face. "What's up, old buddy?" he asked with a mystery that Inu Yasha loathed.

"Nothing much, Koga," he replied coldly, in an attempt to utilize his brother's tone of voice when he was annoyed, which was all the time.

Koga just kept that infuriating look on his face. "Oh, really?" he asked obnoxiously.

Inu Yasha eyed Koga suspiciously. "Something's not right here," Inu Yasha thought. "Koga is NEVER friendly towards me. He must be up to something." Inu Yasha continue to ponder what it could be.

"This is gonna be so good," Kagome mused with an evil grin gracing her face. She was perched just outside the door, doing her best not to get caught. She knew that these two would get absorbed in each other, making it easier for her to go unnoticed. She kept repeating to her self just how good this was going to be.

"Ok Mutt-Face, let's cut to the bullshit," Koga said with a serious tone. "Why the hell did you piss Kagome off earlier?" he asked.

Inu Yasha couldn't stop the big grin that broke out on his face. "Well, that's easy enough to answer, Wolfie-boy. I just wanted to see the same childish girl from high school. Which she is." He couldn't even help the smart tone that he was projecting now.

Kagome was fuming from her hiding spot now. "That asshole. He calls me the childish one?" She continued to rant in her own head about his comment.

Koga grinned. Inu Yasha did have a point. She was still the same childish woman from high school, but he would never let her know that.

"Well… if she is or not, you still shouldn't have done that," Koga said, an evil glean in his eyes. "You know Kagome is not a girl to underestimate." Koga now had a cocky smirk gracing his face before walking to the door.

"Is that so?" Inu Yasha queried to nobody in particular with an arched brow.

Koga gave Inu Yasha a nod for answer.

"Well you can get the hell out of my office now," Inu Yasha said as he tried to get up. His brows knitted together as he felt something that made his skin crawl. It wasn't strong enough to hold him down, but it just felt like… ewwwww…

"Do you want a little hint?" Koga asked with an amused grin.

"What is that?" Inu Yasha asked, obviously annoyed.

"Don't try to pick anything up and look back at your butt," Koga said before walking out of the office and to see Kagome standing up against the wall.

"What the hell does that mean?" Inu Yasha thought.

Inu Yasha tried to pick up his stapler, but couldn't. "What the fuck?" Inu Yasha said out loud. He also tried to pick up his mouse, keyboard and everything else on his desk.

He growled before storming off to the bathroom to look in the mirror. When he got there, his eyes bugged out of his head when he saw the chewing gum smeared and permanently stuck the seat of his pants. There was only one person that he knew was devious and young enough to think of these particular pranks, and he was going to call her on them.

"KAGOME!!!" he raged.

Kagome and Koga ran out of the building, trying to hold back their laughter at the fun deviousness.

"Revenge is so sweet," Kagome mused happily when they were in the clear.


	5. Yet another update

Hey everybody!!

Yes, I'm not dead lol. But I been so busy with college that I don't have no time to do any chapters for any stories. Yes, it sucks. IT REALLY REALLYS SUCKS!! I hate to do this to you guys but all my stories will be frozen for the time being. If you don't know the mean, it means i won't be wring for a while.

Sits in the corner and dark, sobbing like a big baby.

I HATE COLLEGE!!


End file.
